The Fallen, Team 13
by Leaves-in-the-Sand
Summary: This is a small story on Kenpachi, Sumi and Subaru training. Please read and enjoy our OCs! It's better then it sounds! Promise!
1. Chapter 1: team 13

The kunai, flew past his cheek not hitting it though. Across the field, the bush ruffled. Kenpachi smirked and threw a kunai himself, with a paper bomb attached. It sliced through the leaves and then stuck it's sharp end in the ground. It was silent for a second before it exploded, shooting leaves and twigs in every which way.

"Did you think I would be that easy Ken-kun?" Came a mocking female voice from behind him.

Kenpachi wiped around, his eyes wide, "What the-,"

A female, around the age of 15, crouched upside down a tree branch right behind him. She had ebony black hair held in a pony tail and blood soaked eyes. Her skin was also the color of death as it had been all her life.

Kenpachi gaped, "How the hell!?"

She giggled, again mockingly, "We are shonobi, Kenpachi," she purred, scratching the back of her neck.

"Damn," The boy growled and slid out another kunai, holding it out at her.

Subaru slid one of ninja stealth knifes out and shook it at him, "feisty, boy. There is still some else out there. Remember,"

Kenpachi frowned, "Huh?"

It came fast, like a thunder storm, you could almost sense it but it was never really there.

"Hahhh!!" A female voice gasped as a loud crash and slam sound erupted through the ground. Kenpachi waved his hands around in circles, trying to get his balance back and jump off to escape the crushed rocks underneath him but ended up falling off the branch he was on.

He spun himself so he was falling on his front and did some quick hand signs. He breathed in deeply before breathing ice from his breathe. The ice formed quickly around on the spot underneath him.

Landing on his feet Kenpachi turned back to where the clearing was.

A girl with dark purple hair held in a pony stood there, lifting her fist up.

"So close…Good job Kenpachi!" The girl smiled happily at him.

She gave off no sinister era like the other girl. She, Sumi was just as deadly though.

In a quick motion she swung her arm. "hey!" Ken started but was cut off literally when a blade sliced through his cheek.

He yelped in surprise, his hand flying to his cheek. He took his hand off and looked at it, it was bleeding nicely.

He turned his gaze back to where Sumi was to find her gone. He snapped himself around and looked at the tree the blade enlarged it's self in.

Sumi sat crouched on the side of the tree, her gloved palm holding onto the handle of the scalpel.

"Hidden Shadow Snake hands!"

Kenpachi barely dodged the rain of long snakes and slid over to another tree, "You two have to fight each other too, ya know! It's every man for 'em self!"

Subaru smirked, "Duh,"

Sumi leapt from the tree scalpel in hand and stabbed at Subaru, embedding the blade in her upper arm.

Kenpachi and Sumi's eyes widened, "I-I d-didn't m-mean to h-hit you, Subby-chan!!" Sumi squeaked.

Subaru frowned, "That wasn't very nice, Sumi-chan," She scolded, "not at all,"

She grabbed sumi's hand which was still on the blade and yanked out the blade from her arm.

Blood poured from her arm. The liquid covered the metal scalpel and sumi's fingers.

"My turn," Subaru's voice was sinister. Her hand that was covering the wound came to her mouth. Her tongue seeped through her pink lips and licked the blood from her hand slowly and mockingly.

Kenpachi gulped down the lump of spit that collected in his mouth, _'The things she can do with her tongue,' _

Subaru lunged for Sumi, stealth sword in hand, "Let's play a game,"

Sumi dodged under her attack and went under her blade, sweeping at her legs.

Subaru jumped and twirled around, cutting gracefully at Sumi's arm. It cut through the black fabric that covered some of her arm and slicing her skin lightly.

Kenpachi to entranced with the girls fighting didn't notice the other stealth sword that was heading right at his stomach.

"Kenpachi!" Sumi yowled, punching Subaru's side, pushing her away.

"Ice Prison Technique!"

Ice grew from the ground, the sword making a dinging sound as it hit the barrier around him. Kenpachi was standing in a large ice block.

Subaru frowned, "That sucked,"

Kenpachi shifted his hands forming a seal, the ice shattering around him. Sumi and Subaru immediately hide behind a tree, avoiding the ice that flew around their teammate.

Dashing up the tree, Sumi took a look at the 'battle ground.' It was covered in ice, blood and rock.

Her teammate looked up at her finally noticing her. He did quick hand signs before saying, "Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger!"

From the ice on the ground, it sprung together to form a ice tiger. It leapt at Sumi, roaring fiercely, ice claws unsheathed.

Sumi's eyes widened, adrenaline pumping through her. Chakra formed in her fist.

"ARRRRRR!!!!!" The tiger swiped at her but was met with a chakra filled fist to the face.

Kenpachi easily dodged his own ice. At the same time Sumi lunged at him, "Chakra Scalpel!"

Jamming his foot in the dirt, he swerved over to the side, Sumi's hand hitting his arm.

Ken yowled in pain and gripped his arm, "WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_!!???"

"I focused chakra in my ringers to make them like blades. They don't make any mark on the flesh that we can see but I sliced your muscle and gave you eternal bleeding," Sumi explained, "Nothing I can't heal of course," She added quickly, seeing Kenpachi flabbergasted expression.

Her teammate groaned, "Great…"

"Demonic Illusion Hell Fire Technique!"

Sumi and Kenpachi froze. Pain engulfed their bodies and they couldn't move. All they could see was fire. It burned their skinned and melted their faces. They yowled out, trying to move but couldn't. The Fire wrapped around their bodies, making their eyes burn and cry from the sizzling on their faces.

Closing their eyes, they prayed it would end soon, the pain, the fire, everything.

It started to fade slowly and both Sumi and Kenpachi opened their eyes slowly to find…


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7

Both of them, Sumi and Kenpachi, were tied up to the large tree like stumps in the training ground field. Kenpachi frowned and under his breath whispered, "Genjutsu," It hurt his ego to be defeated by a girl and would have to live it down.

He glanced at the pole beside him to see his sensai reading a orange book that's title read Icha Icha Paradise. Mayuri-sensai had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a slight tan from training in the sun. He wore a pink kimono with pinky red flower petals for a pattern. It was open to show his well toned chest. He had the one side of the bottom held up to show his leg while the other one was down normally. On his arms were scale arm guards and a maroon colored obi(sash) around his waist.

On the third and final pole Sumi was tied up, her shoulders trembling. Her usually large, friendly, happy, chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear and shock.

"Maybe that jutsu was too advanced for you two. I guess I should tone it down a notch next time…" Subaru's cool voice broke through the silence. Subaru was perched on top of the pole Sumi was tied to.

Mayuri snickered, "Subby-chan sure gave you two a fright, didn't she?" he slipped a piece of string in the book he was reading before closing it. He hopped down elegantly from the pole and started to pace in front of his team, his thumb and index finger holding his chin.

"I've been thinking kitties…" He started only to be already interrupted by Subaru.

"Oh boy, this can't be good…"

Mayuri ignored his student and went on, "As I was saying… You have been training with each other for awhile and know most of each other's attacks. It gets boring sometimes. Plus you trust one another to worn each other of attacks. Like Sumi-chan and Ken-kun here. That's why I've taken the liberty of talking to-,"

"Me," A cheerful voice interrupted the blonde man.

Mayuri smiled and turned around, his team looking at the voice too.

A man with a navy blue mask on and a Kohona head band covering one eye stood there. He wore a Jounin vest and a pair of midnight blue shorts that ended just above the ankle. He had gray hair styled tall and spiky on the top of his head. In his hand was a small orange book that's cover read Icha Icha Paradise.

"You guys will train with my team for awhile," Kakashi told them, smiling under his mask.

Subaru smirked and hopped off the pole, slicing the rope holding her female teammate to the wood, "Sweet, a challenge,"

Sumi picked herself up and dusted herself off before looking at Kenpachi who was still sadly tied to the tree like pole.

Mayuri smiled perkily and to Kenpachi's luck, untied him. The boy leapt up, stretching his aching muscles.

"are we starting tomorrow?" Ken asked hopefully.

Kakashi snorted, "You wish,"

"Y-you m-mean were training w-with you and y-our t-team today?" Sumi small voice asked timidly.

"Yup" Kakashi grinned, "We should head to the training grounds… My team gets…impatient…sometimes," he chuckled and turned around, heading off though still reading his book.

"What's taking him so long!?" a blonde boy punched a tree, frustrated and scrapping his knuckles.

"It's Kakashi, dope. What do you expect?" came a cold voice sitting in the same tree his teammate had hit.

The blonde one, Naruto growled, "Shut up teme. I wasn't asking you,"

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that, baka!" The only girl punched Naruto on the head then looked up at Sasuke lovingly.

The Uchiha glared at her, "leave me alone Sakura," he spat.

"Don't talk to Sakura-chan that way!" Naruto whined at the raven hair boy, getting over the blow to the head he received.

"Sorry, I'm late," Kakashi called to the team who all looked at him, "I had to find another team to train with you guys,"

"nice try Kakashi-sensai! I'm not falling for that lie!" Naruto shook his fist at the older man.

"Actually, It's true," Came sing-song voice from behind Kakashi.

Mayuri stepped up beside his friend, "Come out don't be shy," He cooed to his team.

Subaru was the first to strut in with Sumi hiding behind her and Kenpachi walking in, yawning and his arms crossed behind his head, leisurely.

As Subaru stepped into the clearing, Sasuke automatically jumped from the tree, his lean body stiff and aware.

Subaru smirked challenging him, daring him to do something.

A small smirk twitched its way on the Uchiha's lips. He bent his knees slightly ready to leap at her.

"As it seems Sasuke and Subby here are raring to go, you two can fight first," Mayuri told them, glancing over Kakashi's shoulder to look at the book's content.

Everybody went over to the side lines, leaving Sasuke and Subaru in the middle, both smirking.

Naruto and Sakura were cheering for Sasuke though Naruto hated to admit it. Kenpachi and Sumi cheered for Subaru though they both knew it would end up her winning like usual.

Subaru drew out her ninja stealth knifes and leaped at Sasuke elegantly. He pulled out a kunai, hitting it against one of her two blades.

She used her other blade but was hit with another kunai, making her growl with distaste. In a swift motion she pushed herself away, "Multiple Shadow Snake Hands,"

At least seven or so snakes emerged from her arms and wrapped around his abdomen, biting into his gut and one on each shoulder, their fangs sinking into his flesh.

He let out a yowl of pain, gritting his teeth Sasuke struggled to get free of the snake's fangs.

"Stop! Kakashi-sensai make her stop! She'll kill him!!" Sakura screamed, standing up and her green eyes on the edge of tears.

"A-actually S-Sakura-san," Came a small voice making Naruto and Sakura look over to Sumi, "T-this jutsu is j-just for getting c-closer to t-the enemy. It won't kill Sasuke-san," she murmured to them, her eyes watching Subaru.

Sakura sighed him relief, "Good," she whispered.

"Luckily," sumi added more to herself but the other's still heard.

Sakura, again, started to stand ready to scream.

"What!?" She cried shrilly.

Sumi shifted uncomfortably, "ummm…well u-usually there s-s-should be at least 15 s-snakes out t-there. And S-Subaru d-doesn't just t-train for fun. T-to get better."

Everyone but Subaru and Sasuke were watching her, making her face light up like a Christmas light, "S-She trains to toy. She t-trains w-with a k-killing intent,"

Subaru pulled Sasuke closer to her, her knife stabbing into her chest, the very center.

Sasuke screamed out before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a log in the snake's clutches.

The black haired female blinked before she screamed out, "UCHIHA!!!!"

"Looking for someone?" His voice came tauntingly from a tree.

"Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique!" Fire balls shot from his mouth, at least 8.

Subaru smirked and dodged each one. When they hit the ground she realized that shurikin were hidden in them. She gritted her teeth together before lunging at him and saying, "Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique."

Leaves started to spin around him, surrounding him in the tornado of them. Sasuke looked around, not seeing anyone or anything but trees. He felt a sudden pain in his chest, making him wince. He opened his eyes again to see the street running through the Uchiha estate. He felt himself running, looking around for anyone.

He then came to his own home where he started to walk along the porch that surrounded the side of the house. It was dead silent. No birds, no children, no insects, nothing besides his small feet hitting the polished wood planks beneath him.

He came to two doors, with large gold colored hands. Sasuke brought his shaky hand and opened the door.

"n-n-no," He gasped. His father lay over his mother, both covered in blood.

Behind them stood a tall dark figure whose face he could not see but he wore an Anbu outfit and was holding a sword.

The man slowly turned his head towards Sasuke, the moon light illuminating his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt tears form in his eyes and run down his ivory cheeks.

"N-No!" he cried, "**Brother**!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open, tears still falling from them, his head in pain and his hand shakily gripping his hair.

Naruto was crouched in front of him his eyes showing confusion and worried. Sakura was sobbing into his back, her hands clammy on his shirt.

Kenpachi stood beside Subaru, a frown set under his mask.

"S-Sasuke-san?" A small voice called to him making him look over his shoulder.

Sumi carefully approached him, before she crouched down beside him.

"S-Sasuke-san. I n-need you t-to take deep b-breaths, okay?" he did as he was told and closed his eyes calmly, his hands falling to his lap. Sakura pulled herself off of her usually stoic teammate.

Sumi placed her hands on either side of his face and let green chakra massage his head. Sasuke's eyes closed once again, tiredly. His face fell a bit forward in pleasure.

Sumi bit her lip, trying to get rid of the emotional trauma that Subaru had given the boy.

Sakura sniffled, jealously lit her eyes that Sumi could make him feel better but _**she**_couldn't. It wasn't fair!

"N-Naruto-kun? C-can you h-help m-me lift him?"

Naruto nodded and slung Sasuke's arm around his neck while Sumi did it more gently. They went off to the side of the clearing and leaned him against a tree.

Sakura glared at Sumi before she turned to Kakashi, "May I fight next, Kakashi-sensai?"

Kakashi glanced up from his book but nodded, "Sure, who do you want to fight?"

Sakura smiled, "Her," She pointed at Sumi, who's head shot up, "W-what!?"

Sumi and Sakura stood across from each other in the clearing. Sumi's cheeks were flushed from nerves and her shoulder and knees seemed to be trembling.

Subaru glared at Sakura, "If you hurt Sumi-chan…your next and it'll be worse than your boyfriend," Venom dripped from every word.

Sakura decided to be brave, "Is that a threat?" she asked glared back.

"No," Subaru shook her head, "it's a promise,"

Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine and gulped hard, '_Calm down. You can beat this girl easy,' _She told herself staring hard at the shivering shape of Sumi.

"Go Sumi!!! Kick her pink ass!!" Kenpachi shouted waving his fist in the air.

Sakura ran at Sumi, throwing three kunai at her. Sumi dodged before throwing her own.

Moving out of the way of the kunai, Sakura called, "Cherry Blossom Snow storm Technique," Sakura clapped her hands together, she slowly separated them showing a string with kunai attached to it. She thrusted her hands forward, the kunai with the cherry blossoms shooting at Sumi. Sakura then shot a last kunai at her.

_**BOOM!!**_

Fire exploded right where Sumi was standing.

The pink haired girl smiled smugly, running a hand through a lock of her long cotton candy pink hair.

As the fire died away everybody besides Sasuke who was half asleep was looking for a injured or dead Sumi but found nothing.

Sakura frowned, "Where's the-," Sakura's body was flung forward with such force a _snap _was heard and she was thrown in to the forest.

Sumi frowned, "T-t-that w-wasn't very n-n-nice, S-Sakura-san," She scolded timidly, "n-not at all."

Subaru started to jump up and down, screaming, "That's my girl!!! You kicked her pink ass!!!!!!"

Kenpachi grinned, "Oh! That was amazing Sumi-chan!!" he cried out pulling his teammate into a bear hug, making her giggle and blush bashfully.

Naruto was angry. No. that was too weak to use, more like infuriated, "That's not nice, Sumi-chan!" He shouted at her as Kenpachi put her down.

"I-it's t-t-training N-Naruto-kun," She murmured to him, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, but you went and almost killed Sakura-chan!"

Kenpachi snarled at him, "You didn't have your panties in a bunch when Subby-chan nearly killed Uchiha-san," He spat.

Naruto growled before leaping at him, his hands going for his neck. Kenpachi landed on his back, surprised.

Ruthlessly, Naruto started to punch his face, one after the other, after the other.

"The next fight has started already…" Mayuri mused, reading his own Icha Icha Paradise book.

Sumi was paralyzed to the spot, in absolute shock.

"Ice Rain Technique!"

It looked as if it was raining, but only more deadly as inch long ice spikes rained from the sky.

'_Oh kami! I'm gonna die!' _Sumi thought bracing herself. Instead, strong arms pulled her away. She blinked, realizing that Sasuke had saved her, "T-t-thank y-you s-so much!" She cried at him.

"Hn," He grunted sitting down beside her with a small sigh.

Kenpachi pushed Naruto off with his knees before again saying, "Ice Rain Technique!"

They came again raining over the blonde boy.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" At least 100 or so Narutos popped out of nowhere, appearing all around them.

"Charge!" The real Naruto shouted, pointing at Kenpachi.

The Narutos galloped at him, punching, kicking and hitting him at any chance they got.

Taking one Naruto, Kenpachi threw him into another, making them poof away.

"One Horned White Whale!"

The ice that had fallen from the sky started to form into a large shiny whale. Kenpachi jumped up above the ice animal, who flopped down on the clearing they were fighting in crushing all of the Narutos.

The whale started to melt and as Kenpachi landed on the ground it was just a large puddle water.

Naruto groaned and rolled over, "Damn…it" He wheezed.

Kenpachi frowned, "that's what happens when you mess with me and my teammates." He said proudly.

Kakashi sighed, coming back into the water filled clearing, Sakura limp over his shoulder. He placed her down on the ground by a tree. Twigs and leaves clung to her body and hair.

Kakashi went over and pulled Naruto up and over his shoulder, "No….Sensai…I can…still…beat…him," Me mumbled squirming out of Kakashi's grasp with an epic fail.

Kakashi plopped him down by Sakura before turning to Mayuri, "Your team is strong," He complemented.

Mayuri grinned, "It's our turn to show 'em how it's done Kakashi-kun,"

Kakashi snapped his book shut after Mayuri placed the string in his and disposing it in his pocket as Kakashi followed suit, "Sure,"


End file.
